The Dark Side Of Justice
by AnimeDreamWriter
Summary: A girl crash landed into earth and is now a part of the Young Justice! Sorry i'm not good at summaries. I do not own Young Justice in anyway shape or form, but this story is mine!
1. The Dark Star

**A/N: So this is my story for the Tv Show "Young Justice" but it's in comics...because...well...they don't have it in the Tv section and the show is a spin off of the comic so yeah. I got the idea after watching one episode so this chapter is a bit rushed and such but I hope it evolves into a good story. Please Review and tell me what you think, thank you!**

**Also, I do not own the comic or the show in any way. **

* * *

It hasn't been too long since the three young superheroes had rescued Superboy. The young teen superheros had demanded their respect, and got it. Batman was briefing them on their new corridors, explaining the details. Suddenly he said the five of them would be working as a team.

"Batman, I know it's been a long day…but there's only four of us." Robin said.

The doors to the room opened and in walked a young girl with Martian Manhunter. "This is his niece Miss Martian." Batman said.

"Liking this job more and more everyday." Kid Flash said, nudging Robin. In a matter of seconds they surrounded her, introducing themselves.

Suddenly Flash barged into the room, carrying something in his arms. When he came to a stop in the middle of the room, it was revealed to all that it was a girl. "Yo, Batman. We've got a problem." He announced. Batman looked over, and his eyes suddenly widened slightly.

"Is that…." Batman whispered, but Flash was in a panic and didn't seem to want to wait.

"She was sent in a pod that ran out of fuel! She crashed into the earth pretty hard and she's unconscious. Her powers…they saved her from death." Flash said. He adjusted her in his arms, causing her long jet black hair to cascade over her arms and reveal her face.

"Whoa.." the boys mumbled.

Her eyes were closed, but her features were pretty close to flawless. "It just keeps getting better!" Kid Flash announced. Superboy, on the other hand, was starring at her oddly.

"She looks…familiar…" he whispered.

Batman looked up at him, and then sighed. "Well you are a clone of Superman. This girl was very close to him…so maybe that's what it is. Boys, and Miss Martian…I'd like you to meet Princess Ariana other wise known as Dark Star."

However, all of that happened almost a week ago and Ariana was still stuck in what the Justice League decided was a coma. The young heroes came to the conclusion that she would be living with them, considering Batman and Speedy had moved her luggage into a room. Each day they would secretly pass by her room to see if she was awake, but everyday they only saw her resting. This say on the other hand was different.

They had received their first 'mission' after taking a flight in Miss Martian's spaceship. Once there, the group didn't seem to be doing all too good at fighting. Suddenly, when they were all knocked down, foot steps were heard. Their heads slowly faced the open doorway to see a shadowy figure. Just when the Twister was about to attack, a bolt of black light shot him down first.

"So I wake up for this…" A female announced. A slim girl with jet black hair stepped forward her eyes a bold and beautiful gray color with one slightly covered by her silky bangs. She wore a tight black skirt and black long-sleeved top that seemed to be made up of that tight super hero material. On her shirt was this odd symbol that wasn't easy to make out. Each of her wrist was plated with this metal looking cuff, and she wore a black pair of boots.

"Why you little brat!" The twister yelled, attacking her. With one swift movement of her hand this shield of black light reflected the attack. She then smirked, now balling her hands into fist.

"Now you're starting to really piss me off." She muttered, this black light surrounding her hands as her eyes gave off this black glow as well. This ray of light shot out at him, wrapping itself around him and lifting him off of the ground, thrusting him into walls multiple times. Finally, she tossed him to the ground and the light around her hands died down. The group of young superheroes looked at her in shock, but she only smirked again. "You guys going to sit there and stare…or do what you came here to do?" she said, suddenly snapping them back into superhero mode.

Twister had slipped away from them, and the group began to argue with him as he announced his desires from the sky. He claimed he wanted a 'real hero' and that seemed to bother them all. He then went off and the group yelled at Miss Martian for making a mistake. Before Miss Martian got up and decided to leave, she looked back to see that strange girl watching her with her arms over her chest.

"You…you're Dark Star aren't you?" Miss Martian asked. The girl nodded, a smile on her lips as she helped Miss Martian up.

"I didn't wake up to see my new team fail…get back in there…" she said, giving her a wink. Miss Martian smiled then took off in her Martian ship.

Her words of advice truly helped and in the end the team succeded. Miss Martian looked around furiously, and soon the boys noticed.

"What's wrong?" Aqualad asked.

"Dark Star! She's awake! She was the girl that helped us earlier!" she announced. They all gasped and started looking around as well.

"Looking for me…"

They all looked up just in time to see Dark Star land on the ground. She causally tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ear and smirked. "I'm Dark Star…but it's cool to call me Ariana."

"I'm Wally, but my superhero name is Kid Flash."

"I'm Aqualad… you may call me Kaldur."

"I'm Miss Martian, but my Earth name is Megan."

Robin and Superboy stayed quiet, but Wally made his move before Ariana had a chance to ask. "Welcome to the team. I'll take personal good care of you amongst all these males." He said, attempting to flirt.

She just gave a smirk and rolled her beautiful pale eyes. "Thanks…nice meeting you all." She said softly.


	2. A Story to be Told

**A/N: Here is the second chapter and such. I hope you like it. Oh, and I have a question. Are my chapters too long, because if they are I can..try and shorten them.**

**Please Review as always!**

* * *

Ariana had made herself comfortable in the Mount Justice headquarters, seeing as she would be living with Superboy and Megan. She was in the middle of training when Wally walked in.

"Hey there beautiful. Need a sparring partner?" he said.

She stopped punching the bag before her and smirked. "What are you like twelve, kid? Are you even sure you can handle me?" she said with a smirk, placing her hands on her hips.

His eyes trailed over her well-toned body, stopping for awhile at her stomach considering the fact it was visible due to her cropped top. Then his gaze traveled down to her legs and then finally back to her eyes. He smirked as well then said, "Oh I'm pretty sure I can handle you. All of you." he said.

"Real smooth kiddo, but watch what you say." she said, tightening the straps of her fingerless leather gloves.

The two began sparring, and they were pretty equally matched for awhile...until Ariana got him pinned, sitting herself on his chest with her legs on either side of him. "Maybe you can actually handle me when your older, sweetheart." she muttered, rolling her eyes and getting off of him.

"You're pretty tough for a princess." he said, rubbing his neck. She instantly tensed up, and then ran out of the room. To her luck, Batman was there briefing Robin and Kaldur.

"Yo! Batman! We've got an issue!" she exclaimed, stomping over to him. Once in front of him, she looked up at him with such a harsh glare that if looks could kill they would be planning Batman's funereal. "What gives you the right to tell these people who I am! Did you give them my whole life story while I was in a coma!"

"I introduced you as who you are. You can't run away from what you are Ariana." Batman said in his normal monotone voice.

"I'm not running! There's a difference between running and hiding!" she yelled, pulling her fist back to punch him but Robin held her back.

"It's all the same." Batman muttered, causing her eyes to glow a fierce black in anger.

"Why would you want to hide from being a Princess, Ariana? That seems like such an honor." Kaldur said in his calm voice.

She huffed, snatching her arm away from Robin as her eyes returned to normal. "Forget it! Just don't bring it up anymore..." she muttered, storming off to her room. Along the way she bumped into Superboy. They made eye contact and immediately there was this tension between them.

"Excuse me..." he said in a rather non-caring tone.

"Right..." she whispered, brushing past him.

Ariana got out of the shower and changed just in time for Wally to enter her room. She was tying her combat boots, and looked up while leaning over. "Got something to say, or you just going to stand there and stare?" she muttered.

"I'm sorry...Ariana." he said softly.

"Chill. I'm not mad at you, it's batman that has me on edge." she said, slipping on her jacket.

"Oh that's good! I mean...it's not good that you're upset but...it's good that I'm off the hook because-"

She giggled, completely interrupting him. "Hey Hey Hey. I said chill kiddo. You're rambling." she said, walking over to the door, and holding it open for him. The two walked out together and over to the kitchen.

"Hey Ariana, how old are you anyway?" he asked, watching as she bent over to look into the fridge. After awhile of searching, she closed the door and opened the freezer door.

"In human years...I'm probably almost eighteen." she said, pulling out a tub of vanilla ice cream. She then grabbed a spoon and pulled herself on top of one of the counters.

"That explains the figure..." he muttered.

Superboy walked in and slapped him on the back of his head. "Watch your mouth..." he said with a smirk. Ariana giggled, placing a spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

"Aren't you two cute..." she said twirling the spoon between her fingers.

"She thinks I'm cute!" Wally exclaimed.

"Yeah. Probably like little brother cute." Superboy said, grabbing an apple. Wally groaned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh and you, Superboy? How do you think I view you..." she said, placing another spoonful of ice cream in her mouth.

He took a bite of the apple, and after swallowing he smirked once again. "as long as you don't hate me, I don't care." he said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone! Earlier you just said that in human years you're eighteen! If you have a different age system other than human...what are you!" Wally said.

"I crashed on to earth in a strange pod and lived. I create strange lights and my eyes can glow. What in the world ever made you think I was human?" she said.

"Well...you look...human." he whispered.

"Jeeze Wally you really should look beyond the surface sometimes." Robin said, entering the kitchen and leaning against the counter.

"Aren't you adorable..." she said with a smirk, using her free hand to ruffle his hair. Robin tried to act like he wasn't embarrassed, but it wasn't working due to his red face.

"Thanks..." he mumbled.

"He has a point, though. What exactly are you?" Kaldur said as he walked in with Megan. She looked at all of them and sighed. The ice cream began to glow along with the handle to the freezer. The door swung open and the ice cream flew in.

"Looks like it's story time..." she whispered, running a hand through her hair. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them they were glowing black. "I shall show you my life..." the room seemed to vanish around them and the room became pitch black. Soon, visions were placed around them for them all to see like a movie.

_"But...But Mommy! Why are you sending me away!" a young girl cried, clinging to her mother's arm._

_"Ariana! You need to go away! I can't take care of you anymore! You should have never been on earth!" her mother argued, trying to pry the girl off of her._

_"I can be normal, mommy! I swear!" the girl screamed, but it was too late. Two strange people picked her up and took her upon a ship. The young girl's eyes began to glow a fierce black along with the rest of her body. "Mommy I can change!" the girl screamed once more, before a needle was pushed into her arm and she was injected with a neutralizer._

_"I'm sorry..." her mother said, wiping her eyes and turning away as the ship took off._

_Years seem to pass and the young girl was now the Ariana they knew today. She was standing on what appeared to be a balcony on some strange planet._

_"Princess!"_

_She looked over the balcony edge to see a boy about her age. The attire of the planet caused him to be shirtless, with a tight pair of black pants on. He wore the same metal cuffs that she did and his eyes were gray as well. His chiseled features and toned body were only a factor in the equation to his attractive qualities._

_"Lucius! What have I said about calling me Princess?" she called out. He gave a laugh and smirked._

_"Come down and walk through the kingdom with me?" he called back. She glanced back at her room, bit her lip and then began to float down. Once on her feet beside him, they hugged._

_As they walked through the kingdom they received plenty of smiles and greetings. They stopped at a booth that sold native fruits and picked up what looked like an apple._

_"Ah so nice to see the Prince-to-be and the Princess out with commoners. You two are so social unlike our last prince and princess." an elderly woman said. They looked at each other, then both smiled._

_"Thank you." they said in unison._

"_It is so nice to have such a strong and wise young Princess." She said before walking off._

_Ariana looked off into the deep space and sighed. "Yeah…powerful...what good is all this power if I don't even know why I have it." She whispered._

_Lucius took her hand and smiled. "True you may not know why you are slightly different from the rest of us, and maybe you can't explain the things you do sometimes…but you are Ariana…one of the greatest women that this planet has ever seen, and we love you just for that."_

_They continued their journey until they eventually made it back to the castle. She seemed distant, and Lucius knew why. Today was the day she was taken from earth ten years ago. Just as he was going to try and comfort her, they spotted a pair of guards and ducked behind a wall._

_"I hear the king is beginning to worry. They say the princess is being targeted." one of them said._

_"Yes. He doesn't want her to know that she's in danger. He says with her heart she'll think she's bringing the kingdom to danger." the other responded._

_Ariana's eyes widened, "I'm being targeted?" she whispered._

_"Ariana. Calm down. When the __arranged marriage__ is complete I will do my very best as a husband and a prince to protect you!" he said._

_"I'm sorry...I..I have to go." she whispered, and before Lucius could even try to stop her she was gone. Little did he know that would be the last time he saw her...  
_  
"Okay, so you had an arranged marriage with a guy that's totally hot! Why would you leave him? Let me guess...despite his looks he was secretly a total jerk?" Megan said.

Ariana's eyes faded back to gray, and she gave a sort of sad smile. "No...Lucius was one of the nicest people I will probably ever meet." she said.

Wally pushed Robin out of the way and smirked. "I think I can change that." he whispered.

She rolled her eyes yet again then looked over at Kaldur. "I can't answer your question, dude. As you can see...I don't even know what I am." she said with a shrug.

"Interesting..." he whispered.

"Yeah, but don't think of me as some princess! I'm tougher than I appear!" she said with a thumbs up and wink.

"But wait, you know Superman don't you? How does he fit into your life?" Superboy asked.

She slid off of the counter and looked up at him. "That's...a story I'll tell another time." she whispered.


	3. The Love Triangle Introduced

**A/N: Here's the third chapter as you can obviously see. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Life at Mount Justice was beginning to get easy. There was hardly any missions for them, so today they decided to go to the beach. All except Wally of course since today was his first day for school.

Ariana sat on a towel under and umbrella, her dark hair sprawled out against the sand. She watched the people she was starting to call her friends interact with each other and sighed. She pulled herself up, and began to stare at the ocean.

"Do you not like the water, Ariana?"

She looked up to see Kaldur standing with his arm extended. "We would appreciate it greatly if...you would held us bury Superboy." He said. She gave him a smile. This sort of smile that didn't seem to fit her spunky personality.

"Thanks, but I just…I just want some time to myself to think. I'll come over in a sec." she said. He gave her a smile and then walked back over to the others. She watched as he explained to them the conversation they had and then they all turned to wave at her. She smiled, then faced the ocean again. Her eyes began to glow and the waves that crashed against the shore began to swirl around as if they were dancing.

She moved her hand as if she were a puppeteer controlling the waves until a seagull squawked and she lost her conversation. The water dropped back into the sea and she sighed. Somehow she found herself lying back down with her eyes slowly closing. Before she knew it…she had fallen asleep.

That seemed to be hours ago because now they were standing in front of members of the Justice League when suddenly a new member to the team was introduced. Artermis. Wally didn't seem to like her, and they were bickering non-stop even though they had just met. Out of nowhere, Speedy walked in and the group welcomed him. All except Artemis and Ariana, but they each had their own reason.

Speedy was explaining a task he had for them, when he suddenly noticed Ariana in the corner. "Ari…." He whispered, not even able to get her full name out.

"Whoa this just keeps getting weirder now! You two know each other!" Wally said.

Ariana stepped forward, looking up at him. She placed one hand on her hip and then shoved him playfully. "Well Well…look what the cat dragged in." she said with a smirk.

"What are you…what are you doing on Earth Ariana?" he asked.

"Got in trouble at the palace, you know…the usual." She said with a shrug, causing her bangs to fall over her eyes.

"CAN SOMEONE PLEASE EXPLAIN HOW YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER!" Wally yelled.

The Green Arrow stepped forward, placing his hands on Ariana's shoulder and Speedy's shoulder. "Let me explain. Speedy and I were sent on a mission to Ariana's planet. Young Speedy here was instantly struck with love and she seemed the same. Oh you should have seen them, the look in their eyes was beautiful." He said, just as Speedy shoved his arm away.

"What happened?" Megan asked.

"Well as you know I was set in an arranged marriage. The only way my father would allow Speedy to be with me is if he guaranteed to stay on the planet and fought to the death with Lucius." Ariana said, flicking the hair from her eyes. "I wasn't going to let that happen so I sent them on their way back to earth."

"Haven't seen her since." Speedy muttered, his eyes narrowed to a glare.

"You could have visited Speedy." She mumbled, now crossing her arms over her chest.

"Excuse me I just didn't want to be killed by you father's guards upon arrival!" He yelled in her face.

She got in his face and yelled in return. "You could have called first!"

"I don't have that kind of long distance!" He yelled back.

"We're not talking cellphones here Speedy! You have the type of technology to contact me!" She screamed.

"STOP CALLING ME SPEEDY IT'S RED ARROW!" he yelled.

Her eyes widened and she took a step back, giving a huff and turning away from him. "You'll always be Speedy to me…" she whispered.

"Yeah, a couple of love birds…" Robin muttered.

"I-I'm sorry Ariana… I didn't mean to yell at you like that…" he muttered.

"I don't care just go. I'll help with this little mission of yours or whatever." She muttered.

He wanted to say something else, but it didn't seem like there was anything to say. He sighed, then walked out, leaving them with the mission at hand.

Once again hours had passed and they were guarding a female doctor. Superboy, Atremis, Megan, and Ariana were guarding the perimeter. Superboy suddenly jumped down from the roof right in front of the three girls and Artemis licked her lips.

"_That boy…"_

"_We can all hear you, you know! We're connected!" Megan argued._

"_OH..I know.." Artemis responded._

"Both of you should probably just cut it out." Ariana said, when suddenly she sensed something in the shadows. She was tackled down by this mysterious creature and her eyes began to glow. Megan and Artemis were going to help but she stopped them. "No! I've got this! Go Help the kid and Aqualad! They must be in trouble too!"

As if just on cue, Aqualad called in for assistance. The nodded, then ran off to help.

"Alright big boy…you want to play games." She whispered, her body beginning to glow. "Then let's play!" The light tossed him off of her into a wall causing Superboy to run back because of the noise. He got there just in time to see Ariana shooting continuous bolts of light at the enemy while it dodged and ran closer to her. Another enemy appeared and she shot it down. Soon enough they both tackled her into a wall and she groaned in pain.

"Get your hands off of me!" She screamed, the light thrusting them off again and on to the ground. She noticed Superboy standing there and froze.

"Come on Superboy, we have to go!" Robin said from Megan's ship.

"But…Arian-."

"I'll be fine kid…just go do your job!" she said with a smirk, just as one of the men began to get up. Her hands instantly began to glow again and she took a defensive stance. She shot one of them down again and then cracked her knuckles. Superboy was unsure if he should leave, but when Robin called him again he knew he had to go.

"Be careful!" He called out as he ran off.

She looked up as the ship took off and smirked. The two men slowly got up and she took a stance yet again. Her long hair blew wildly in the night air and the distance between them was full of tension. Her eyes narrowed to a glare, and the guys before her chuckled. "Alright big boys…come at me…" she muttered, taunting them. They instantly ran at her and this huge bolt of light shot them down and knocked them unconscious. She blew on her finger as if it were a gun and winked.. "Catch ya next time sweethearts." She said, then flew off to help the others.

She got there just in time for an arrow to be shot her way. She grabbed it before it hit her and looked up. "Whoa watch your aim there Artemis. If I didn't know any better I would think you had it out for me." She said with a smirk. Artemis smirked back, and then focused on the battle at hand. Ariana found herself in hand-to-hand combat with another strange man. The fight didn't last long, and neither did that night. Before they knew it, they were all back at Mount Justice.

"Please, stay calm. My powers can heal you." Ariana whispered to Kaldur who was gripping his chest in pain while lying on a couch. He closed his eyes and her hands gave off of a glow. She placed them on his bare chest and closed her eyes.

"You know I've noticed at times you have this sort of motherly personality." Robin said, watching the process.

Ariana smiled, finishing the healing process and looking up at him. "Naturally is it a character trait I must have for my people when I was to become queen." She said, standing up. They all eyed her curiously and she giggled, flipping her hair behind her back.

"Goodnight…" she called out, waving over her shoulder.


End file.
